


Vampire Bite

by gingeringfigs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Claiming Bites, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: In the aftermath of a duel between a vampire and a vampire hunter, the vampire emerges the victor and claims his prey.





	Vampire Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habahabado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=habahabado).

> Inspired by habahabado's lovely [art](https://twitter.com/habahabado/status/1182514637587144704?s=20)!
> 
> Thank you for sharing!

It had been a long gruelling fight with the famed vampire hunter who called himself Dante. Dante had proven unexpectedly tougher than the other humans; faster, stronger and cleverer. How lovely. It had been so long since he had such a worthy challenge. 

But alas, in the end, a mere human couldn’t overcome an immortal’s strength. Dante now lay defeated in his grasp, stripped of his weapons and armour. His clothes were easily opened and pulled aside to make sure he wasn’t hiding any more weapons underneath, exposing a well built and scarred frame that had seen much battle and toil. His pulse remained strong despite his unconsciousness. 

Vergil purred. He was hungry. His prey...no, he should call him Dante out of respect, smelled delicious. So he pulled his head aside to gain better access to his neck. Unlike some younger vampires who would just simply go in straight for the jugular and end up killing their prey more often than not, he took his time to taste Dante, licking the salty sweat and metallic gunpowder from warm skin. 

Dante’s pulse quickened. Was he already waking? What strength this man had. Was he even human? Vergil wondered but those questions could be answered later. With his vampiric will, he forced Dante to go back into slumber and his pulse slowed down once more. 

Satisfied that Dante wouldn’t wake, Vergil firmly held his jaw to keep him still as his fangs elongated in preparation for his feeding. Then he scraped needlepoint sharp fangs along Dante’s neck, savouring the sweet anticipation before he finally bit down, tasting Dante’s delicious warm blood that flooded his mouth.

Oh, it was so much better than he expected. Dante’s blood suffused Vergil with warmth and the world actually seemed brighter and more colourful. Dante made a breathy noise but he remained limp in his grasp. Vergil slowly drank his fill, careful not to take too much lest he killed Dante with his greed. 

Sated for the first time in ages, Vergil eventually let go of Dante’s neck and licked the bite wound, encouraging the holes to heal. He purred into Dante’s ear, “Winners keepers, is that what you said before we fought? I’m keeping you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that afterwards, Vergil consolidates his claim by collaring Dante.  
The collar serves 3 purposes:  
1) protect Dante from the other vampires  
2) keeps Dante from escaping his control  
3) show off his claim
> 
> 😏 😏 😏 Bonus: biting of other body parts since the collar gets in the way and it's kind of a hassle removing the collar...


End file.
